Vasuki
Vasuki is a recurring demon in the series. History In the legend of the churning of the milk ocean, Vasuki allowed the Devas and Asuras to bind him to Mount Mandar to use him to churn the Amrita, the nectar of immortality. This happens after the devas and the asuras agree to join forces in order to gain the Amrita. It is also said that Indra tricked the asuras into holding Vasuki by its heads, so that they could inhale its hot breath. However, as the milk ocean was churned up, a poison seeped out which threatened the world. So Shiva swallowed the venom as an act of self-sacrifice to prevent premature destruction of the world, thus earning him the title of Nilakantha ("blue throat"). He has a sister called Manasa, who is a goddess of snakes and poison. Vasuki is also recorded in Buddhist mythology, as well as the mythology of China and Japan, as one of the "Eight Great Naga Kings" (known in Japan as the Hachi Ryuu-Ou). In Buddhist mythology, he, along with the other Naga kings, appear in the audience of many of the Buddha's sermons. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Drake Race *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona 5: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race, Boss *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Vasuki acts as one of the two chaos field bosses tied to the Invoke system and will appear in Ueno once every hour during weeks when the chaos alignment dominates the system. After obtaining the poison snake hand he drops, he can be fused by a special double-fusion of Raja Naga and Garuda. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Vasuki is initially the subject of the Challenge Quest "Tokyo Bay Mixer." Flynn must hunt for the demon in the overworld area of Infernal Tokyo. Vasuki can be found in areas surrounding the large pool of poison north of Camp Ichigaya. Two Vasuki Hides are required in order to complete the quest. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Vasuki can teach Nanashi the Poison Breath, Glacial Blast and Ice Age skills through his Demon Whisper, but cannot pass on the Shivering Taboo skill in any way. Vasuki benefits from learning ailment and Ice skills. ''Persona 5'' Vasuki is the eighth Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and can only be obtained through an advanced fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of the four sources of the Brain Jack skill and one of the three sources for the Triple Down, Trigger Happy and Brainwash Boost skills. He is one of the two Personas that learns Evade Wind. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution, Vasuki produces the Kuzuryu Gouhou rifle for Yusuke Kitagawa, which has 300 ATK, 88 ACC, can fire 9 times per round and has a low chance of inflicting a random ailment on its targets. The advanced fusion to produce Vasuki is unlocked at Rank 1 of the Strength Confidant, which can be started by talking to the twins starting on 5/18. The task they give the protagonist is to show them a Jack Frost with Mabufu, which he learns at level 12. The components required to fuse him are Naga, Raja Naga and Ananta. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Vasuki appears as the first boss of the Karma Temple and is fought in the Temple's Sea of Milk after the Embryon is kicked to the very bottom of the tower by Sera to prevent them from following her. He acts as a guardian, intended to deter intruders from ascending the Temple. Vasuki fights mainly by exploiting weaknesses and Critical Hits with his unique spell Hima Alaya (an Ice-type spell which deals heavy damage and high chance of inflicting Freeze), Maziodyne and Megidola. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Shivering Taboo\Innate Glacial Blast\Innate Life Surge\87 Draconic Reaction\88 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Vasuki's artwork in the Devil Children series looks exactly like Raja Naga. Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Star Arcana